In order to lift and position loads, for example a chuck, relatively accurately, use is made of drives which are intended to position the load or the object rapidly and accurately.
Conventionally, use has been made of spindle drives and, especially for smaller loads, piezo drives with articulated transmission. For positioning movements, first piezo drives having hydraulic stroke transmission are known as internal prior art. Internally, multistage hydraulic transmissions have already been used, wherein a plurality of drives are connected in parallel to lift the objects, in order in this way to be able to position the object mass in a correspondingly rapid manner. This internal prior art has the disadvantage, however, that the individual drives have to be synchronized precisely with one another. A further disadvantage is that, likewise with precise adjustment on account of manufacturing tolerances, uniform lifting of the piezo hydraulic systems connected in parallel can be realized only with great difficulty.